Fallacy
by firesarrow
Summary: Yusei is abused by his stepfather. He is alone and at the edge. But then Jack walks into his life


A short story I wrote in for english. This story is short because it was supposed to be less than 750 words but I added a few things to make it longer. XD Eh my other stories were um updating a bit slow so I decided to post this one to buy some time while I work on the other ones.

hehehe Please dont kill me XD *gets stabbed*

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Abused. Broken. Alone. These three words represented his whole life.

Now he lay on the floor, wounds covering his body. He was alone. His stepfather had beaten him just moments before. It was amazing he wasn't unconscious, judging from the numerous pools of blood and torn patches of skin. He got up, brushing off his pain, exiting the room and limped through the halls, leaving puddles of blood with every step. His stepfather would probably punish him for dirty his floor with his liquid of life, but the thought was far from his mind at the moment. Each step he took across the floor was excruciating. He could just feel his ripped soles contact with marble as his damaged nerve ends screamed for him to halt.

But he knew he couldn't complain. No one was there to listen. The beatings had woven into his way of life.

But, this was all going to change the day _he _came. He was a new student sitting next to him. His appearance more or less the same as the next person, but there was something about him that didn't seem right. When the student was riled up by the teacher, his stepfather, he swore he saw an inhuman tinge in those violet orbs, but when he blinked again it was gone. Maybe he really was going crazy, the blood loss must've gotten to him. He had tried to confront the new student about his sightings, but he merely shook it off and instead shot _him_ down. He saw right through him, through his stoic facade. But he was just too scared to admit it. He felt he would lose a piece of himself. The piece that still held onto what little sanity he had left. So he all but denied it. He didn't let the new student in. He refused to. He had made that mistake before and it had ended in flames.

But day by day, he felt he was reaching his limit. The student was always near, around him. Whether it was turning the corner in the hallways or studying alone in the back of the classroom. He could just feel those pupils burning into his back. Every little thing he did or where ever he went the student was there. He could've continued the pain, the beatings, his loneliness and his suffering in silence. But this new boy was making it all the more hard to bare.

Why wouldn't he just leave him alone?

He was laying in that dam room again, blood and all, feeling a terrible case of deja vu. But this time, it was all going to change. He got up, moving his body to the balcony with difficultly, and burst open the window, staring down into the dark abyss below. Everything was going to end tonight, but he couldn't help but hesitate. Was he crazy for doing something like this? Leaving behind everything in his short, brief, life? He wouldn't be buried properly. He knew this. His spirit would wander the earth forever, never to be laid to rest. But it didn't sound too bad. Perhaps he would finally get the chance to make his stepfather pay for everything he's done.

But why was that student appearing in his mind at a time like this? The most critical time of his life. Where he would finally end this painful chapter and start a brand new one. Why?

No matter. He was going to do this. His mind was completely made up. No one, not even that meddlesome student, was going to stop him from doing this. He took a deep breath and jumped, Relishing the feeling of his feet no longer touching the the tiled floor as his body floated gracefully down. Everything was almost officially over. He was almost there! The terminal of his life was just a hair away.

As he was waiting for the impact of plummeting onto the cold surface of the icey surface below, someone grabbed him in midair. What happened? Wasn't he supposed to be crossing onto the next world by now? Leaving all of his past life behind? Get ready to cross the River Styx?

He opened his eyes, which had been surprisingly closed during the fall. His eyes popping out of his head at what he saw. It was the the new student again. Jack, in all his glory.

"What are you doing here." He managed to choke out.

"You idiot, what does it look like? I'm saving you from a stupid decision you're about to make."

I don't know why, but I felt anger overwhelm me at those words. I tried to yell at him. To say he was wrong and that he didn't know even me, but Jack argued back. Never ceasing to persuaded me otherwise. Suddenly, during our dispute, Jack took me into his arms and started whispering sweet nothings into my ear and comforted me.

Comfort. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

I finally gave up and admitted I was wrong. I finally realized the truth of everything that was happening and I could not longer hold the hatred in my heart. I felt I had grown up in a strange way. Grown up from childhood. And for the first time in a long time, I finally felt happy, at peace.

So Jack and I left that horrid place. Where my body was supposed to be on the ground lifeless and cold, and we both walked toward a our new future. A future away from my stepfather's house and where Jack and I would become lovers.

* * *

**The End**

I didnt know if I should put and they lived happily ever after but I decided not 2 :)


End file.
